The Pony King
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: A spinoff of The Lion King
1. Cast and Credits

Spike-Simba

Sweetie Belle- Nala

Snips- Pumba

Snails- Timon

Diamond Dogs- Hyenas

Prince Blueblood- Scar

Celestia and Luna- Rafiki

Twilight- Simba's Mom

Flash Sentry- Mufasa

Rarity- Nala's Mom. (We'll just say that sister is taking care of sister)

Pinkie Pie- Zazu

Extra's with Sweetie Belle- Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed.

Changelings- Hyenas

Ponies- Lions

Others- the many other animals from the Lion King

Written by Darth Redbeard

Songs are property of Disney and Elton John.

Lion King is owned by Disney


	2. Intro Circle of Life

The Sun was just rising over the land of Equestria when a shout rang out from the land.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Many of the ponies and other animals of the land began to wake up as the sounds traveled through the land.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Birds began flying by the majestic waterfalls as the orange sky made the water glitter and the foam white as snow. Manticores stomped with the tall white mountains behind them, their mains as red as the sun and bodies strong as a rock.

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

They had all arrived in Ponyville just as Flash Sentry was looking off the balcony of the Golden Oaks Library. Pinkie Pie had just climbed up the tree to deliver a message.

"Message for Flash Sentry!" she yelled. Flash jumped and turned around to see Pinkie Pie hanging upside down from a branch.

"How are you doing- never mind it's just Pinkie," Flash said. Even after living in Ponyville for a few weeks, he still wasn't used to Pinkie Pie's randomness. 'Just hope I don't have to have her babysit' he thought to himself.

"Just letting you know that Princess Celestia is on her way here," Pinkie explained. Flash nodded his head and turned his attention back to the crowd. He noticed a large number of them making way until Celestia was in sight. She opened her large majestic wings and glided up to the balcony. When she arrived, both Flash and Pinkie bowed their heads.

"You two don't have to bow to me," she explained. "Flash, your royalty and Pinkie, your Twilight's friend so no formalities alright?" she asked. The two nodded their heads.

"I suppose you would like to see the little guy?" Flash asked Celestia.

"Yes I would," she answered. Flash led her into the library where Twilight was taking care of a young pony. The young pony had purple fur, just like his mother, and green hair that was spiked up in different directions. The peaceful look on his face made his mother shed tears of happiness. Twilight heard Flash and Pinkie walk in with Celestia.

"It's great to see you again Celestia," said Twilight. Celestia nodded and turned to the young foal. He had just opened one of his eyes to Celestia. They were as green as the grass, and held as much life as Celestia and Luna when they were kids. Celestia took note of the small horn on his head. What really caught her attention, was a small set of wings.

"A baby Alicorn," she said. "I haven't seen one in over 1,000 years. Not since Luna was that young. This is a special occasion indeed if almost all of Equestria is here to see this," she explained to them. She turned her attention back to the young one and held out a small toy for him as he rose his hooves to try and get it.

"He was awake most of the night exploring the library," explained Twilight. Her eyelids were about to close just as a bucket of iced cold water was dumped on her. "PINKIE!"

"Just trying to keep you awake," Pinkie told her with a giant smile on her face. Celestia let out a small chuckle before going serious.

"Have you two decided on a name?" she asked Twilight and Flash. The two parents turned to each other and smiled.

"We decided to name him, Spike," Flash told her. Celestia smiled at the parents.

"A very fitting name, considering his mane," she laughed. The other three laughed while Spike looked around wondering what was so funny. "I believe it's time for Equestria to meet it's newest prince". She levitated him up and brought him out to the balcony. When she reached the end, she held him to the sky as everyone down below cheered for the new prince.

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Sun light broke through the sky and shown on Spike as everyone bowed to him.

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

"Welcome to the world, Prince Spike," Celestia said. The two parents stood proud in the doorway to the library as their son was introduced to the world. Celestia returned Spike back to his crib and turned to the parents again. "You do know that more than likely, he'll be betrothed to Rarity's younger sister". she explained.

"We'll just have to wait and see how they get along first," Twilight told her.

"I'll be back in a few days to see how he's doing," she opened her wings and got ready to fly when she said something else. "I will have to make sure Blueblood doesn't try anything to Spike". With that, she began her journey back to Canterlot. Pinkie went back to Sugarcube Corner to help with the rest of the festivities as Twilight went to lay down next to her son.

"I love you, Spike," Twilight told his as she stayed there with him the rest of the day.


	3. Prince Blueblood The Two Sisters

In the kitchens of the Canterlot Castle, a white unicorn stallion with blond hair was waiting for his food. He was not having a very good day. He was supposed to be next in line for the throne in Canterlot after Celestia and Luna retired, but now, due to Twilight giving birth, his spot was taken from him by another Alicorn. When his food arrived, all he could do was move it around.

"I thought you were taught not to play with your food," a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw his Aunt Celestia walking towards him. "You will never get a lady if you keep acting the way you do." Blueblood just turned away from his aunt. He was still upset about the new Alicorn.

'I can't believe I lost my position to a newborn. I was ready to take the throne and now this happens. I will find a way to become King sooner or later.' Luna walked into the kitchen looking for her sister.

"I thought I might find you in here," she said "Eating cake again, sister?" Luna and some of the nearby cooks laughed about Celestia's obsession with cake. Blueblood walked away from the room to be left to his thoughts and sulk. Luna and Celestia watched him walk away before Celestia spoke.

"I have just returned from Ponyville with great news. Twilight has given birth to an Alicorn!" she exclaimed. Luna's jaw dropped ten feet.

"An Alicorn?" She repeated. "This is wonderful news indeed. There hasn't been one born in years." Celestia and Luna left the kitchens and went to a different room of the castle. This room was designed for the royalty of Equestria and the surrounding places. Each wall in the room was designated for a different family. They walked up to the Equestrian part of the room and grabbed some paint brushes with their magic. Celestia painted Spike underneath Twilight and Flash's painting as Luna painted a white unicorn filly right beside him.

"How did you know that?" Celestia asked her. Luna just gave her a smirk.

"You're not the only one with the ability to foresee things," Luna told her. They finished the painting and went to their private study. Along the way, they ran into Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"How are you two doing today?" Celestia asked them.

"Pretty good," Shining answered. Luna motioned for the two of them to follow her and Celestia. When the four arrived at the study, Luna locked the door and cast a spell on it. Celestia took a deep breath and began to explain what was going on.

"To begin, Twilight has given birth to an Alicorn just recently. From what I was able to see, he had purple fur along with green hair and eyes. When I was there, I felt something from both him and a unicorn filly that was with him. I'll explain that another time so just be patient. When I got back, Blueblood was having one of his tantrums about not getting his way about something. I fear it may be about the throne," she told them. Shining still had one thing on his mind.

"What is the foal's name?" Cadance hit him upside the head.

"Don't be rude, Shining!" She scolded. Luna laughed at the two while Celestia just smiled.

"His name is Spike," She said. Shining held back a laugh.

"That is your nephew you're laughing at, Shiny Pinie," Cadance scolded.

"Did you have to call me that?" he whined. Luna began laughing at the scene in front of her. Just then, she thought of something.

"Is that a real word?" she asked her sister. Celestia also looked confused.

"I think the author is going crazy," she said.

_"Hey, leave me out of this. You guys are just as bad as Pinkie."_

_"Someone say my name?" Pinkie shows up in my office._

_"How did you get here?!"_

_"I heard someone say my name and I rushed over,"_

_"You shouldn't be here! My boss is going to fire me if he knows you're here."_

_"DARTH!"_

_"I'm in trouble."_

_"Get that thing out of the offices!"_

_"Yes, sir." As he leaves, Pinkie starts asking random questions._

_"Why do you work for this guy? Why are you called Darth? Are you a Sith Lord? Have you seen Star Wars?" I grab Pinkie and drag her to a nearby window._

_"GET OUT!" Pinkie gets thrown back to Ponyville. As I sit down, I notice something missing. "She ate my last slice of Coco-Cola cake! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"That was just weird," Shining said. Cadance just nodded, eyes popping out of her head.

"The reason I'm worried about Spike is that Blueblood would do anything to take the throne, even if it included killing. I would like to keep an eye on him until we can figure out what he might be planning." Celestia told the others. The four nodded their heads and left. Celestia took one last look out the window. "Prince Spike." She said to herself as she left the room and shut the door.

Author's Note:

Bet you guys didn't expect the Princesses to break to Fourth Wall!

I know it was short, but I'm trying. I just hope Pinkie doesn't show up here again.

"Someone say my name"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" grabs Pinkie and fires her from a cannon all the way back to Ponyville.

This is getting weird. Anyway, R&R.


	4. 10 Years Later

The sun was about to rise over Equestria as a young colt was looking outside the library balcony in Ponyville. Spike saw the sun close to rising and ran into his parents' room.

"Dad, time to wake up! Hurry!" Flash and Twilight were still asleep as Spike began bouncing on the bed. Spike finally decided to use his magic to wake Flash up. His horn glowed, as Flash was lifted up from the bed and levitated into a conveniently placed bathtub of cold water. When Spike dropped him into the tub, Flash let out a girly scream. He turned and saw Spike laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Flash flew over to Spike and dropped him into the tub. Spike jumped out, shaking from the cold, as Flash began laughing. "What goes around, comes around." Twilight woke up, and upon seeing the two, just shook her head.

"You two need to grow up." She said. Spike and Flash just turned to each other, an evil smirk on their faces, as they grabbed Twilight and did the same thing to her.

After cleaning up the mess, Flash and Spike went for a walk to the nearby hills to watch the sun rise.

"As you can see, Spike, all of this will one day be your kingdom. Everything that the light touches will be your kingdom."

"What about those shadow places?" Spike asked. Flash walked up to Spike with a serious look on his face.

"Those places are filled with dangerous terrors. You must never go there, Spike."

"I thought a king could do whatever he wanted."

"Nope. Your uncle and I tried that. No luck." They sat there for another hour before Pinkie showed up.

"Morning report!" She exclaimed. "There are some issues at Sweet Apple Acres because of some bats, Derpy's out of muffins, Trixie is pulling some crazy tricks, The author of this stor-" For some strange reason, her mouth just disappeared.

_Meanwhile, in Southeast Ohio_

_"That should keep her quiet for some time. Still need to get some payback on her for the cake."_

Flash and Spike decided to leave before Pinkie could go crazy with what was left of the report. They arrived back home just in time for Spike to head out for school.

"Have a good day at school, Spike!" Twilight called out as her son galloped off to school. Spike stopped in front of the Carousel Boutique, waiting for his best friend to come out.

"Bye, Rarity!" Yelled a white unicorn filly with light purple and pink hair. She jumped down the steps to greet her friend. "Hey, Spike!"

"Hi, Sweetie Belle. You ready for school?" Spike became friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders after Diamond Tiara made fun of him for being royalty and not having a mark. Sweetie Belle stood up for her friend, but was not having much luck until Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stepped in. Spike joined the CMC and helped keep some of their ideas down to not being dangerous. Sometimes however, he would give ideas that would put them in danger, but they always managed to get away.

The two walked to the school house and sat in their seats, Spike and Sweetie Belle had seats right beside each other, while the others had their seats behind them. Like always, Diamond tried to bully the CMC about being blank flanks until Silver Spoon, whom had had enough of Diamond being rude to the other students, told her to keep quiet. The day went by slowly. Math was just simple addition and subtraction. History, Spike kept awake for since he wanted to learn much about Equestria's past before becoming King. Writing was boring, since they were all working on a book report. The four of them had fun at recess with Spike and Sweetie Belle on the swings and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo on the see-saw. After recess, they listened to a lecture about Cutie Marks until the bell rang. It wasn't long after before they all were able to leave for the club house. When they arrived, Scootaloo asked the dreadful question.

"Any ideas for crusading in the Everfree Forest today?" Spike raised his hoof.

"Blueblood said something about some treasure deep in the forest."

"All in favor?" All four raised their hooves before setting out. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were up front while Spike and Sweetie Belle were behind them, talking about their mornings.

"Dad took me to see part of the kingdom but said not to go to different places. Pinkie showed up and was giving her report until her mouth somehow vanished," He explained. The two laughed at how Pinkie kept getting into trouble. Just after his birth, Pinkie disappeared, and not long after fell from the sky into the middle of Ponyville. They only thing she said was that two authors shot her out of a cannon to get her home. Everyone just agreed to leave it at that and not ask questions. They also kept quiet about a piece of cake and some cookies she had with her.

"That's great, Spike! Rarity just had me try on a few dresses, but she didn't say what it was for. She's been doing this for some time now." Sweetie Belle explained. What she didn't know was soon spelled out for her as Pinkie, whom had just gotten her mouth back, popped out of nowhere.

"She's doing that because you and Spike are betrothed." She said. The four just stared at her.

"What?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"That means that those two will be married one day!" Pinkie exclaimed. Scootaloo just gagged. Apple Bloom stared at Pinkie like she had grown an extra head. Spike and Sweetie Belle both blushed. "And I will stop you four from going into the Everfree Forest." Before she could do anything, a large cage dropped from the sky, trapping her. "Why didn't my Pinkie Sense work? The autho-," was all she could get out before her mouth disappeared again. The four took this opportunity to run into the forest to find the treasure.


End file.
